


love in silence becomes reprimand

by ladymarvell



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarvell/pseuds/ladymarvell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr request from @hawtsee: Madge is babysitting Posy while Hazelle is at work, Gale comes home unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in silence becomes reprimand

Gale is greeted by the highest twinkling of his sister’s laughter when he gets home from work. It brings a smile to his face to hear the happiness in her voice as she then launches into a story.

“Posy!” He calls out, entering the sitting room. Gale can feel the smile fall off his face as he sees that the person entertaining his sister is none other than Madge. The two girls turn to him. Posy leaps off the seat and runs at Gale, attaching herself to his leg.

“You’re home early!”

“Where’s mom?” He asks, his eyes staying on the blonde who is still sitting. The corners of her mouth are upturned in a soft, if not slightly awkward smile.

“She went to drop off some laundry in town. Madge is watching me.”

“Yeah I noticed.” Gale nods at Madge.

“Well, I’m home now so you can go.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he cringes internally. Hurt is painted all over Madge’s face but it is quickly replaced with a ice-cold anger as she gathers her sweater and walks out of the Hawthorne residence.

Gale groans, and rubs his face with his hand. He looks down to see Posy looking up at him, hands on her hips, with the same disappointed look their mother gives him whenever he forgets to clear up his dirty clothes off the floor.

“That was rude, Gale.” She tells him like he doesn’t know. Like he has to do something about it. Which of course he does and he will because he hasn’t heard Posy laugh so carefree in so long. It’s something he wants to hear again. But he can’t if he bringing a rain cloud to every single picnic he happens upon. And then stepping on the picnic. So he should probably apologize to Madge.

“Yeah, I know.” He says as he turns to walk out the door. He sees Madge walking up the street.

“Undersee!” He calls out, “Madge!”

At the sound of her name, Madge turns her head, sees Gale and then walks faster toward town.

“Aw, come on, Madge.”

Gale runs to catch up with her. Mid-run, Madge looks back and sees Gale running toward her. Gale thinks, she will finally stop and turn and listen but instead she actually starts running toward town. Gale has half a mind to turn back but the picture of Posy’s disappointed face flashes in his mind and he runs faster after her.

“Madge, stop running!”

“No!”

“Madge, I can’t apologize if you’re running away from me.” She stops suddenly causing Gale to run right into her. And then he feels her fist hit him in the chest.

“Gale Hawthorne! Why does every conversation I have with you involve an apology?” Gale is trying to catch his breath and rubbing at the spot where she hit him. She’s surprisingly strong for such a little thing.

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Madge throws her hands up in exasperation and turns to head back into town. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Gale says, reaching for her hand. Madge feels a shock of electricity run up her arm when Gale’s fingers wrap around her wrist.

“Why do you hate me?” The words come out small and tiny and Madge hates how weak she sounds, hates the way he makes her feel weak when she knows she is anything but. Gale is shaking his head and holding her arm and not letting go and then declaring quietly,

“I don’t.” He must see the disbelief on her face. “Honest. I don’t hate you. I’m just…” He trails and Madge waits for him to give her the words that will tell her nothing. “angry. I guess.” They tell her everything. Because she knows. She knows how he feels because it’s how she feels. When her home is invaded every year. When her father spits out words with false gravity and weak sincerity at the generosity of the Capital. When her only friend is put through viciousness that is the games. When her mother looks to her and cries Maysilee, she feels it. She feels all of it and its makes her so angry. How can there be all this pain and she can’t do anything to make it better? It makes her angry. So angry she feels like she might burst. But she’s not an ass about it.

Gale’s hand has moved up from her arm. His fingertips are rubbing small circles into the base of her neck and Madge is wondering what she missed. _Oh no. Did she say all of that out loud?_

“Yes you did.” Gale has slight smile sitting just behind his mouth but Madge barely notices because his eyes are blown wide like he can see so much of her and yet, not enough. “I’ve never heard anyone say anything like that.” Gale doesn’t even bother trying to hide the wonder in his voice. Eighteen years of his life and never has he heard someone speak aloud the words that sat on the edge of his mouth day in and day out. The words he could only speak in the deep of the woods.

“Well, you make me angry too.” Gale laughs at that and then he is pulling Madge’s face closer to his. She is anticipating his action and leans forward on her tippy toes to meet his kiss. His mouth is surprisingly soft on hers and for a moment, they’re angry no more.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from song 'In a Manner of Speaking' by Nouvelle Vague
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are my own
> 
> Come visit me on my tumbla: @asexualravenreyes


End file.
